Remorse
by DigiSinister
Summary: Orchid knows soon she'll be obsolete and her younger brother, Shadow will take her place. She holds a deep hatred for the Ultimate Lifeform, but will it push her so far as to kill him? Warning: Contains OC


_Shadow the Hedgehog… _The ebony hedgehog girl thought to herself as she stared at the creature behind the thin glass barrier that stood between them. The girl felt her blood boil every time she said his name. It was like acid on her tongue. It was because of this creation that she was on the verge of permanently being shut down.

She was a failure. She was inadequate in the eyes of her two creators. Her body was almost the equivalent of a walking corpse, rotting away at the flesh.

And just the very sight of her successor made her seethe with rage. Though she was a mere prototype of the much more prominent "Project Shadow" she knew she still had the power to end him. It would take almost no effort on her part to crack the glass and let the nutrient liquid spill from the capsule. She could blame it all on the clumsiness of all the scientists frantically running about.

Time and money was what Professor Gerald was always short on. He couldn't afford investing what little he had left developing another experiment. Completing Orchid would be his only other alternative.

_We hold a striking resemblance and yet it's no secret you will become what I can only dream of. _Courtesy of her actual father, she will never be whole. Black Doom had forced all progress towards Project Orchid to cease, resulting in her unstable stasis. And to make things worse, he activated her when she was so close to being completed.

_It's HIS entire fault, _she thought bitterly.

Being the diabolical alien's blood relative didn't spare her any mercy from him. He was probably in the next lab over, having a word with the Professor.

_Most likely deciding what will become of me once Shadow takes my place, _she grimly regarded, shutting her eyes tight. Orchid knew very well the dark intentions her father had in store of the future of her sibling. She was certain the Professor knew as well what he had gotten himself into, but with all odds against him he still continued this project.

She then reached an epiphany and realized she couldn't bring herself to kill Shadow. There was not a bone in her body that hated him with an undying passion. In fact, she pitied him.

Gerald had sent fake reports to the United Federation government who was funding this project that Orchid had gone berserk and brought self destruction upon herself. But indeed it was a clever lie and all scientists onboard the Ark had agreed to keep her confidential. Meaning she was free, she could live peacefully and Shadow was still tied down by the government and Black Doom.

Though being two very different beings with two very different perspectives, Professor Gerald and Black Doom had individually different uses in mind for the Ultimate Lifeforms.

_Ultimate Lifeform. _That word haunted her. She would hear the scientist murmur that phrase since she was still being conceived in the cryogenic container.

But it was physically impossible for Orchid to take on such a weighty title. She balled up her fist and stared at her open palm. _I'm a failed experiment._

There was nothing in her power she could do to save Shadow escape his fate. Black Doom will force Shadow against his will to destroy humanity and conqueror the Earth.

She imagined the vile blood running through her veins. The very same blood that had once belonged to _HIM_ and it was the same blood that allowed him sovereignty over her body. He could easily use either of them with mind control with as much as a thought.

No, no, she could not allow that! She would much rather watch the world burn then let that happen.

The obsidian hedgehog clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

_I'm sorry I could not save you from your fate, Shadow. I-If I was born complete…if I could somehow be stronger… _Tears began forming in her eyes.

_I wish I could be you. So you didn't have put up with any of this. _The creature she spoke of so fondly of could only remain silent, drifting in and out of consciousness. The hedgehog before gave her a weary blank look before closing his eyes again.

She was created with the purpose of creating a cure for Maria, but Gerald had told her before Project Shadow was to awaken she would have to go back to sleep in the pod before her condition would worsen.

Orchid had not met Maria in person yet, she was actually scheduled to arrive on the Ark next week. The professor had said Maria was a wonderful person whose joy was infectious.

Even if Orchid had failed to protect Shadow, maybe the Professor's granddaughter could be there for him to save him from his fate.

"Shadow…" Orchid breathed softly.

He must have heard her, because he offered her one last glance.

She moved closer to the capsule placing her hands on the cool glass, her warm breath created a small cloud of fog. She called out to him again, this time giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Shadow, don't sleep in too long now…okay, little brother?"

At this stage of development, which was at brain development stage, he should understand basic speech.

Orchid's chest began to grow heavy. Not from the pain she had just gone through, but her body began to grow weary.

She heavily sighed.

"I need my rest as well. My body isn't used to so much excitement…"

With those words, she made her way over to the door. Switching the lights off, she looked behind her one last time.

The status pod softly illuminated the room with a faint greenish glow. A panorama view of the Earth was poised directly behind Shadow.

_Soon I won't be here to check up on you every now and again. It won't be my job anymore. I'll be sleeping tomorrow extra late, though I may not know if I'll be able to wake you up next time._

Silently, the double doors clicked behind her and she tiptoed her way down the ha;; to her own capsule to rest.

_For now…sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.~_


End file.
